yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
JB Eastern Dispersal Link
The Johor Bahru Eastern Dispersal Link Expressway, EDL (also known as Johor Bahru Eastern Dispersal Scheme) E14, AH2, is an expressway in Johor Bahru, Johor, Malaysia. The expressway connects the end of North-South Expressway Southern Route at Pandan to the new Sultan Iskandar Building CIQ Complex in the city centre. It is a toll free expressway and act as bypass to CIQ complex without using Tebrau Highway (Federal Route 3) to the city centre. This project is part of the JB Master Plan and is linked with the Iskandar Malaysia project (formerly South Johor Economic Region (SJER) or Iskandar Development Region (IDR)) to propel the region into a modern economic powerhouse. The construction costs of the expressway is RM 1 billion.12 projects in IDR this year In August 2012, the Malaysian government decided that it will acquire the Johor-based Eastern Dispersal Link (EDL) from Malaysia Resources Corp Bhd (MRCB), confirming speculation on the matter and turning analysts bullish on outlook of the construction giant. The Kilometre Zero of the expressway is located at CIQ Interchange near Sultan Iskandar Building CIQ Complex. History The construction of the Johor Bahru Eastern Dispersal Link was proposed in 2004 in the Ninth Malaysia Plan (2006–2010). The construction began on 1 October 2007 and was completed on 20 March 2012. On 1 April 2012, the highway was opened to public. Controversies Houses along Jalan Sri Pelangi Satu and Jalan Sri Pelangi Dua had been reclaimed by the government due to the necessity to use the land for the project. The compensation sum given to the owners of the houses was considered low by many of the residents there. However, no further adjustments was made to the sum. Another major controversy is that only the motorists who use the CIQ complex to travel to Singapore will be charged the toll; whether or not he or she drives on the EDL. However, on 30 Aug 2012, five months after the EDL was opened to public, the controversy was resolved when the government announced that they will take over the EDL from MRCB. Johor Bahru East Coast Parkway | mainspan = -- | length = 3 km | width = -- | open = 2012 | maint = MRCB Lingkaran Selatan Sdn Bhd | design = box girder bridge | designer = Malaysian Highway Authority (LLM) Malaysian Resources Corporation Berhad (MRCB) | builder = MRCB Construction Sdn Bhd }} List of interchanges Below is a list of interchanges (exits), laybys and rest and service areas along the Johor Bahru Eastern Dispersal Link Expressway. The exits are arranged in ascending numerical order from North to South. The entire section is located within the district of Johor Bahru, Johor. * I/C - interchange, RSA - Rest and service area, OBR - overhead bridge restaurant, L/B - layby, V/P - vista point, TN - tunnel, T/P - toll plaza, BR - bridge References External links * EDL Connects website * Yothemans.com * Privatation Study by Perunding Trafik Klasik Category:Expressways in Malaysia Category:Expressways and highways in Johor Bahru